


“Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Together, forever. [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Knights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: A week had passed and his lover still hadn’t woken up. He hated himself because the only thing he could do was to rely on others and wait patiently. He wanted to yell, to destroy everything, to just enter inside Aiba’s mind to see what was going on, but he couldn’t.He had to act as the calm and distant knight, in complete control of himself, and that was straining him even more. By now, he wasn’t able to control his emotions any longer.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Together, forever. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	“Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-first drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Final 'chapter' of this series! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

“Your Majesty, please, there has to be something else we can do.”

“Sakurai, all the kingdom tried to help him, doctors, druids, priests, and none of them succeeded. There is nothing much we can do, we can only wait for him to wake up,” the King told him.

“But-”

“Sakurai, I wish as much as you that he regains consciousness-”

“No! You can’t understand!”

His sudden outburst took both of them by surprise. He could have never imagined to really shout at his King, even more because among everyone, he had always been the most respectful. However, that situation was stressing him out too much.

A week had passed and his lover still hadn’t woken up. He hated himself because the only thing he could do was to rely on others and wait patiently. He wanted to yell, to destroy everything, to just enter inside Aiba’s mind to see what was going on, but he couldn’t.

He had to act as the calm and distant knight, in complete control of himself, and that was straining him even more. By now, he wasn’t able to control his emotions any longer.

Looking at the man’s eyes, he saw shock and he immediately kneeled down, “Your Majesty, please forgive me, that was very rude of me.”

“Sakurai, stand up,” the King’s voice wasn’t severe, rather, it was gentle, “Could it be that Aiba and you are…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, but Sho could get what he meant. Biting his lips, he nodded, not able to hide his true feelings. The King placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them, before smiling.

“Stay by his side, this will surely help somehow.”

Sho, speechless, could only bow and thank him. Without further ado, he walked away and returned to their room, to Aiba’s side.

They had always thought that they would be thrown out of the castle if their relationship would have been discovered, so, the fact that their King didn’t say anything at his confession was something unbelievable for him. He had even told him to stay with him; that alone had made him the happiest person in the world.

“Hey, Masaki, you can’t even imagine what had just happened,” he said once he had sat on the chair next to the bed, “I had just confessed our relationship to the King and he accepted us! Well, he didn’t tell me clearly but there wasn’t any trace of anger in his eyes, so we won’t have to hide anymore!”

Clasping his hands, he moved closer to the other man’s body, “Masaki, we can finally live our love openly so you can come back now.”

Aiba’s eyes and mouth stayed shut. He didn’t want to even think about it, but, by now, Sho was getting used to that. And, out of everything, that was the worst thing.

Blinking some tears away, he leaned in for leaving a kiss on Aiba’s lips.

“I don’t want to get used to a world without you Masaki, understood?” he declared, his voice serious, yet, trembling, “So, you better wake up soon or I’m going to punch you harder than I did during our first training.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on their joined hands. Without realizing it, he started to chant Masaki’s name in a low voice, as if trying to call him back from wherever he was. Although, that had become a vain hope.

“There is no way that will happen, right, Masaki?” he whispered.

“Well, it depends on what you’re talking about.”

He froze as his eyes flashed open. It couldn’t be. Was his mind playing tricks? That couldn’t be Aiba’s voice right in his ears. Slowly raising his head, he stared at the man’s face and he saw Masaki staring back at him.

“M-Masaki?!” he stuttered, standing up abruptly.

“I’m back,” the man said, sitting up, smiling.

Sho started to sob and cry, all his stress finally being released, before throwing himself at Masaki, hugging him and asking tons and tons of question.

“Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you remember anything? Were you under some kind of spell? How did you get out?”

“Sho, hey,” Aiba took his face in his hands and joined their foreheads together, “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”

He nodded and did as told, calming himself down.

“I was entrapped in a world which I thought was the reality. As soon as I realized that wizard’s trick, I managed to escape,” he explained.

“So it was that filthy wizard, just as I had thought,” he hissed, “And how did you realize that?”

“I started to hear your voice and so I had to fight everyone inside that fake world, and that includes a fake Sho.”

“I hope you didn’t do anything with him.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

He glared at him but soon burst out laughing, not managing to keep his acting, “I’m really glad that you came back.”

“Sho, no matter what, we will always be together. I won’t ever leave your side.”

He didn’t reply to that immediately, instead, he kissed him and hugged him tightly first, before affirming, “Me neither. I’ll forever be with you.”


End file.
